


Locked out of Gas N Sip

by spnsmile



Series: Prompt: Coda Pieces [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gas-N-Sip (Supernatural), Gas-N-Sip Employee Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: After the disastrous evening with the Rit Zien, Castiel now finds himself locked out of Gas N Sip. What was he to do? Good thing he has a Dean Winchester. (art by gabester-sketch)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt: Coda Pieces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Locked out of Gas N Sip

**Author's Note:**

> written for suptober20 by [winchester-reload](https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/): Hellscape  
> because human Castiel had a hellish day after the Rit Zien and only Dean can comfort him after. (fix fic) and wonderful art from [gabester-sketch](https://gabester-sketch.tumblr.com/) from patreon yas!

“So, do you have a family? Steve?”

It took Castiel a moment to reply at the name he adopted in Gas n Sip after the fall. It was taking time to get used to but it was lucky, he chose a name short enough to remember. He glanced up from the cabinet where he returned the mop after cleaning the toilet to Nora manning the cash register.

“Um.”

“That friend who was just here,” she went on when he didn’t reply, “You know… the guy whose waiting for you with that classic car? Is he someone special to you?”

Castiel saw her nod at the glass window to where Dean’s impala was still parked with the hunter leaning on it as he waited for Castiel’s shift to be over. Castiel was honestly surprised to see Dean after he unceremoniously left the bunker. Not that he didn’t wish to see Dean at all. Every night he prays, calling Dean’s name silently because it still gives him hope. So maybe this was the answer to his prayers. The escape to his personal hell…

“Yes.” Castiel sighed, “he is special to me.”

He closed the doorknob and missed the meaningful look Nora threw in his direction. “Is there anything else you wish for me to do before my shift is over?”

The cash register dings and Nora looked up beaming.

“No, everything’s perfect, Steve. You’re really an angel—”

“No—"

“You can have your break early. But are you sure I’m not interrupting anything today? You can still meet me tonight?”

Castiel thought hard about it and wondered if this little trip with Dean would take time. He took one look at the impala outside then back at his superior.

“I’m sure we can finish our business quickly. He is efficient in his job.” He wondered why Nora’s face suddenly turned a deep shade of red with a press of lips tight as if forcing herself not to smile.

“I think he is, you enjoy yourself.” She managed.

Castiel gave her a tiny nod and smiled before heading out, finally ready to face Dean again. The sight of the impala tugged something in his heart, the sight of Dean waving and smiling at him pulled something in his soul and he wondered…

* * *

The case with the Rit Zien was anticlimactic. Dean came in time to save him and together they killed one of the most dangerous creatures on earth, at least for Castiel who understood why it was attracted to him. He was just glad it didn’t go after the baby, or Dean for that matter because believed it or not, Castiel could remember Dean’s pain, even if he could no longer see it in this form. That night, Castiel had Dean drive him to the nearest clinic, made sure the baby was okay before returning to Nora’s residence where Dean also had to help with the cleaning of the place.

“Your hand…” Dean said once they got rid of the smashed objects and now waited for Nora to come home.

Castiel tried to hide his bleeding hand out of sight but whether it’s because he was now human, or that Dean was just naturally trained to be fast, Dean snatched his wrist and hissed at the long bleeding gash on Castiel’s palm.

“It’s fine.”

“Fine my ass, hold it, I’m gonna get the first aid kit in the car.”

The baby was fast asleep and looking much better. Castiel sat opposite Dean on the couch and patiently watched as Dean plastered a square bandage on his palm after cleansing it with antiseptic in the gentlest manner. The warm on his fingers pressing on his, it’s a feeling Castiel wanted to indulge. Wanted to have more.

“You gotta stop damaging your body, it’s permanent now you know. Until we find away.” Dean said with a solemn look at him.

Castiel locked eyes with him.

“You still think I can regain my grace…?” Castiel asked in disbelief. Dean gazed at him warmly and nodded.

“Sure. You’re Cas. You’re an angel, damn right we’re gonna find a way again. There’s always away. We’ll find it.

“We?” Castiel asked skeptically. Dean’s eyes widened a little. It tempted Castiel to ask what’s been going on with Dean because he knew something was wrong, Dean was not telling him something. He wanted to help but at this rate….

Dean let go of his hand slowly. Castiel pulled it back avoiding Dean’s eyes. Nothing has changed except him no longer an angel.

“I’m sorry, Cas… there’s something I have to fix first…” Dean hesitated but when he met Castiel’s eyes, it only made Castiel worry more.

What are you not telling me, Dean? He wanted to ask. Why do you look like you’re in pain… why can’t you trust me… why don’t you have anyone to help you…? I am… it’s all my fault I’m…

Dean left the house minutes before Nora returned and waited for Castiel in the impala where he drove him back to where Castiel intended to stay.

In the Gas N Sip.

But when Castiel searched for his pockets, the key was nowhere to be found. He checked all his pockets, left and right before it occurred to him that it must’ve felt during the encounter with the Rit Zien.

Castiel stared at the locked door of Gas n Sip. The lights were all off, there was no one inside. He looked around him but the station was empty, Dean left minutes ago and probably driving home…

Home… He looked around the empty station with a sinking feeling. What should he do? He didn’t have enough money for the payphone, he has no cellphone.

The shop was closed. He was locked out. His heart clenched, the feeling of helplessness clawing in. The night was deep, the clouds too dark and ominous. No sound could be heard except the buzzing flies on the street lamps. The street was empty. It was another night of being homeless.

And he was alone again. What should he do?

This heavy feeling in his chest…He was in so much pain. He didn’t like being helpless. The Rit Zien was right. The pain was too much. If this was hell…

Castiel blinked back tears.

_Someone… someone…_

“What are you doing still out there, idiot?”

Cas turned around to see Dean standing behind him with curt eyebrows. The impala was behind him with its lights on. Castiel didn’t notice him return.

“Dean.” Castiel swallowed, wordless.

Dean stared at him hard, gave the Gas n Sip one look then back at him again with his frown deepening.

“What happened?” he stepped towards Castiel, stopping before him with a deep-set look in his eyes. “Cas?”

Castiel told himself he would never be a burden to Dean. But he couldn’t find it in him to stop when he poured everything to the Dean about the missing key, the locked door, the empty street, being alone—everything—

“I can pick it if you like.”

“No, I…” Castiel breathed, at last, the two of them still standing outside the door. “I can’t afford to damage it that way.

“Why are you still here anyway? Don’t you have an apartment to stay?”

Castiel didn’t answer. Something in Dean’s eyes ignited and before Castiel could ask, Dean is pulling him towards the impala.

“Come on, I’m bringing you back to the Bunker. Sam’s probably resting by now, he won’t notice us.”

“Why would Sam…?”

But he didn’t press at the sudden guilty expression on Dean’s face. He shouldn’t. Dean was helping him, he couldn’t ask for more.

Except—

“Dean. What are you wearing?”

Dean was wearing weirdly patterned pajama pants with hotdogs for design. Castiel stood at the other side of the couch in what Dean was now calling his favorite spot in the Bunker. A small room with a television and a large couch but nothing else except alcohol. He supposed it’s Dean’s own private chamber for his favorite beverage, there are plenty of rooms in the Bunker so…

“Stop staring.” Dean said with gritted teeth, “It’s comfortable and we’re doing movie night. Don’t worry about being noisy, I angel proofed—”

“Angel proofed?” Castiel tilts his head, then nodded in understanding. “Oh… so the angels after me wouldn’t be able to enter?” Of course. He was still a burden.

But as long as Dean would have him, Castiel will stay… He will take everything Dean would give him in crumbs.

Dean shrugged but there it was again, the angry glint in his eyes not meant for anyone but himself. Castiel studied Dean as they both sat down the opposite sides of the couch, him in his fresh clothes after a warm shower, Dean in his sleeping shirt and pants. Castiel sighed at Dean’s grumpy expression. At least he figured, it wasn’t him that Dean was angry at… always, the person Dean would be angry the most…

How he wanted to ask Dean a lot of questions but instead—

“Thank you for the clothes.”

“It’s nice to see it fits,” Dean mumbles, I mean I did buy it for you but left it in the trunk of the car. Anyway, you’re safe here, you can stay here until morning.”

Castiel didn’t press. He nodded at the arrangement even if it was obvious Dean’s keeping something from him. But Dean near him now, how can he even rest?

“Here,” Dean threw a pillow in his direction which he caught aptly. Dean settled beside him, two pillows, and a blanket at hand.

“Are you going to sleep here? Aren’t we watching a movie?”

“Of course, we are, but call it insurance. Just make yourself comfortable, Cas.”

Castiel watched Dean’s every move. The man punched the pillows then threw the blanket over them, raising a leg on the couch and playing the button on the remote.

“Are you feeling okay, Cas?” Dean suddenly asked.

“Y-Yes. Of course, Dean. Thank you.”

“For what? This? This is nothing.”

“Yes, but you saved me from…” he didn’t say hell. It would only bring up memories from the past both too painful for them to remember so Castiel chose to bury it deep inside him. Just like how Dean seemed to do it most of the time. He believed it to be unhealthy.

“I’m glad I returned,” Dean said with a frown, “I was suspicious when you wanted to return in the store. Should’ve made sure you had a proper place to stay before kicking you out. Damnit.”

“Well, I’m not your responsibility.”

“Of course you are,” Dean growled. That raised plenty of questions that Castiel didn’t ask. Instead, he turned his eyes back on the television and sighed. He will never forget how Dean was there when he was crumbling down…

“Thank you, Dean.

“Shut up, alright?” Dean didn’t sound angry this time. He sounded desperate. Castiel wished he could help Dean but as he understood it, the only help he could do now is let Dean fix whatever he needed to… and then when he has the time for him, Castiel will be there. Because Dean needs him. He can still feel it, that bond that binds them together to end here in the Bunker again, together.

“Why is a rotten tomato allowed to decided what movie is recommendable and what not?” Castiel asked after an hour but no one answered. Instead, he found himself staring at a snoring Dean with mouth open, fast asleep. His feet which were just on Castiel’s lap, now on his cheek. Castiel grumbled and pushed Dean’s foot down his lap again, listening to Dean's mumble names of food but didn’t wake up.

How careless of him to be sleeping like this where he is vulnerable. Enemies could be lurking around and he’s down here, sprawled before Castiel, unafraid.

Castiel rubbed Dean’s foot.

It’s rare for Dean to sleep so soundly like there was nothing to worry about in the world. For a hunter such as he… it was a big thing.

Castiel carefully set Dean’s legs on his lap again and watched Dean instead. It was the same feeling as before, it never changed. His feeling whenever he’s watching Dean… remained and he’s glad.

This was just another trial for them but he’s certain that in the end, he and Dean will find away.

He just wished Dean would stop grumbling about pie.

[ ](https://gabester-sketch.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
